


Una sorpresa inattesa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerre spaziali [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luke non è decisamente la persona migliore per dire le notizie.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fYozpfE2tE.★Fandom: Star Wars.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 581.★ Prompt parole: 5. A crede di avere l’influenza perché continua a dare di stomaco.





	Una sorpresa inattesa

Una sorpresa inattesa

 

Le luci diafane illuminavano il corridoio dell’astronave, dove passavano una serie di unità C1 e B1, e il bagno asettico.

Leia era piegata in avanti, teneva la tazza del bagno con entrambe le mani e stava dando ripetutamente di stomaco, il sudore le solcava il viso e alcune gocce erano rimaste impigliate nelle ciocche le sfuggivano dall’elaborata crocchia sulla testa.

“Sei proprio una testona. Non ci vorrebbe niente ad andare nel pianeta ospedale più vicino per un controllo” borbottò Han. Era appoggiata con la schiena alla parete del bagno e teneva le braccia incrociate al petto.

Leia boccheggiò e alzò il capo, guardandolo.

“È solo un po’ d’influenza. Mi sono stancata troppo ultimamente con le riunioni della resistenza” disse con voce tremante.

Han corrugò la fronte.

“Anche se fosse solo un po’ di raffreddore, sarebbe meglio montare in groppa al Falcon per andare a prendere qualcosa per curarlo” borbottò.

Leia gli sorrise.

“Ti amo, soprattutto quando sei così ansioso” sussurrò.

“Lo so” rispose lui, con voce calda.

Leia vomitò nuovamente, tossì e fu scossa da tremiti.

Han si staccò dalla parete e le mise una mano sulle spalle, massaggiandole e disse: “Puoi fidarti. Saresti qui in un battito di ciglia, prima ancora della prossima riunione”.

Leia boccheggiò.

“È già tanto se quella carretta vola, non credo riuscirà mai a fare nuovamente il salto nell’iperspazio” borbottò. L’ennesimo conato la scosse completamente.

“Quella ‘carretta’ mi ha permesso di fare la…”. Iniziò a dire Solo.

“Rotta di Kessel in meno di 12 parsec” lo interruppe Leia.

“Sei la solita irriverente. Ti amo, principessa” ammise Solo.

Leia ghignò.

“Lo so” rispose.

“Ancora non ho deciso se ucciderti o sposarti di nuovo” disse Han e la prese tra le braccia.

Luke si affacciò con la testa nel bagno e sorrise.

“Congratulazioni!” disse giovale.

Leia si aggrappò alla giacca di pelle di Han ed entrambi si voltarono verso il gemello di lei.

“Per cosa?” chiese la generalessa della base ribelle.

“Per il bambino. Non mi avevi detto che era incinta” rispose Luke, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“COSA?!” sbraitarono in coro sia Leia che Solo.

“I-io… ho solo un po’ di influenza, qualche linea di febbre. Ho controllato” biascicò Leia.

“Beh… ho sentito che spesso le donne che devono partorire nello spazio si prendono la febbre, strane cose mediche dovute alla pressione e al viaggio nel vuoto cosmico… però… Cioè, non ne sapevamo niente” balbettò Han.

“E tu che diamine ne sai degli effetti dell’essere incinta nello spazio?” chiese Leia al marito con tono polemico, sollevando un sopracciglio.

“I-io sono nato durante un viaggio spaziale e me lo aveva raccontato mia madre. Non penserai abbia messo incinta delle donne, spero!” strepitò Han con tono allarmato.

Luke tossicchiò, arrossendo.

“Scusate, non volevo farvi litigare. Semplicemente ho sentito benissimo la forza di una nuova vita provenire da te, Leia. Anzi, sorella mia, sembra che il tuo erede sia un maschio e già molto portato. Magari potrebbe venire ad allenarsi con me quando sarò diventato maestro Jedi ufficiale, inizio oggi l’addestramento con i libri antichi e lo spirito di Obi-wan” disse.

“Quindi è ufficiale, abbiamo un bambino” esalò Solo.

“E questo mi fa venire in mente che Ben sarebbe un nome perfetto. In fondo ha salvato me e mio fratello tantissime volte ed è stato la nostra ‘speranza’ in passato, come nostro figlio sarà in futuro” disse Leia. Fu colta da un ennesimo coniato di vomito e rigurgitò addosso al marito, che mugolò schifato.

Luke si allontanò correndo, fischiettando.


End file.
